Simple Moments
by Flame177123
Summary: Tony meets the woman of his dreams, but he's got baggage. She's a force of nature, can he deal with her? Does he want to? AU based on Tony Stark set a few years in the future. Tony Stark/OC pairing. R&R.
1. A Meeting in the Park

Tony panicked. He swore that he had only looked away for a moment! Peter was gone. The little red haired boy was gone! The last thing he had of Pepper! The man known as Iron Man stood up quickly and started to search. Where had the boy gone to? He couldn't panic. That wouldn't help Peter, or himself at all. Tony's sharp eyes swept over the play ground and saw nothing, just other parents, and kids. He moved quickly, calling out Peter's name.

He sighed in relief when he saw the red hair of what could only be his boy. He frowned as he saw a woman kneeling in front of him, a smile on her face. He moved quickly to see what she was doing.

"Your daddy is somewhere around here. I bet he's just on the other side of the play ground you know." The woman wasn't touching his son, but the boy looked like he was going to grab her hand. Tony snatched his son up. And the woman blinked in surprise before standing up. Before him was a brunet with dark brown eyes, hidden behind dark rimmed glasses. "So you must be Peter's father. He was looking for you."

"Daddy? Found this!" The little boy held out what could only be a rather crushed bug.

"Peter, we've talked about this. Daddy doesn't want you wondering off." He gave his son a disapproving glare before he held his three year old against him. The woman nodded at the look he gave her.

"Glad he's safe. By Peter!" She waved then turned, walking off. She was practically tackled by a little girl about six, who wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. The brown hair matched the woman's.

"Wait!" Tony called out as he moved forward, still holding Peter. "I'm Tony." He let his anger and fear drain away as soon as he was holding his son. It helped that she obviously had a daughter. She raised a finger as she spoke to her daughter.

"Heather, of course you can go. Just make sure your home tomorrow by noon! We've got that visit to go to." The girl looked up at what Tony assumed was her mother, and nodded, though she looked oddly sad.

"Ok mommy!" She gave the woman a quick hug then ran off, towards another girl and her mother.

"I'm Elizabeth. I am glad Peter is ok. Heather brought him over crying." Tony glanced at his son who was currently trying to eat the bug. He reached up and tugged it out of the boy's hands. While bugs weren't going to kill him, Peter didn't need to eat a stink bug."

"Thank you for comforting him." Tony nodded, feeling mildly awkward.

"Lithbeth?" The boy smiled at her, and then blew a raspberry at her. She laughed as Tony stared at his son horrified. His son pointed at himself. "Peter Stark!" He raised his hand up as if he was trying to be a superhero and she nodded.

"Aren't you the cutest little superhero I've ever seen?" Tony's gaze was taken off of his son's. She wasn't acting like someone who would have been surprised at the last name. The boy managed to wiggle his way out of his father's hand as this was happening and raced back to the play ground making sounds that were just like the one's Tony's suit's always made when fireing. He found himself staring at Elizabeth. She was watching his son with a half smile. "He's a good boy. Smart, though I think he prefers everyone act like he's three." She turned her gaze on him, and even through the glasses, Tony felt like she was seeing through him. It wasn't a piercing stare, but it was the kind that you noticed if you were watching. She saw a lot. "Well I don't think he or I meant to scare you, and I have to get back. It was nice to meet you Mr. Stark." With that she did leave. Tony hadn't said a single word and he wasn't fully sure why. There was no reason not to, after all she was just another woman. A mother at that.

Tony turned as soon as she got into her car and called for Peter as he made his way back to the bench that had all of his stuff. "Jarvis? Who was that?"

"That was Elizabeth Vyron, a book store owner, widow to Major Heath Vyron of the United States Air Force, sir." The voice was quiet for a moment as Tony grabbed his bag, and held out the Captain America back pack out for his son to put on. "Also, she was originally a member of the CIA before her husband died six years ago. Coincidently at the same time as her six year old daughter was born. Heather Vyron is the top of her class, and it seems that she'll be skipping first grade next year." Tony nodded as he wrapped his hand around the much smaller of his son. He crouched down before the boy and looked at him. The blue eyes were Pepper's, as was the red hair. It was like looking into her face again. He gave the boy a hug.

"We're going home." He told the boy before he stood up and lead the boy back towards his car. The boy started to babble about rocks and other things. Was he that talkative at Peter's age? Tony got his son in his car seat and then started the car, heading back to his home.


	2. Questions to be Answered

Tony spent the rest of the afternoon with his son, and they ate pizza, mainly because Tony didn't want to cook, and Jarvis had mentioned that the boy had complained about not eating pizza in a while. So a small pizza party with just Tony and Peter ensued. Soda, Candy, and video games were included. The little boy loved puzzle games so Tony had let him at Portal 3, mainly because Peter was used to those kinds of things.

When bed time came around, Peter didn't want to sleep. "Daddy! I wanna see pretty lady again! Will we see her 'gain?" Tony just shook his head and kissed his son on the head.

"Go to sleep Pete. I'll see you in the morning." The boy grabbed his hand before Tony could go.

"Pew pew!" He preteded to shoot at his dad, who brought his hand up as if to use a hand repulsor and...

"Kapow!" Tony grinned as he mimed shooting the repulsor. The little boy giggled as he went limp.

"Night daddy!" With that he wrapped himself in his Hulk blanket and closed his eyes. Tony shut the light off, staying in the doorway to watch his son sleep.

"Why Pepper?" he murmured, still trying to understand why he'd lost Pepper three years ago. Only month's after his son's birth. He closed his eyes and forced the memories back. He closed the door carefully and made his way to his own room, to his bathroom to take a shower.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Stark." He jumped as he heard the voice of that woman, Elizabeth, in his head. He looked around. It had been the last thing she'd said to him.

"Sir? Your heart beat is racing, are you alright?" The billionare felt oddly comforted by Jarvis's voice.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Right sir."

Tony rolled his eyes as he finished his shower, not thinking about the woman's voice. He finished and went to his bed, sighing in relief as he sank into the soft sheets. Though his gaze was on where Pepper should have been. He forced himself to sleep. His worst nightmare had happened, and yet he couldn't let go because the best thing that had ever happened to him was asleep down the hall. Tony took a deep breath and then another. Bruce had taught him that one. Deep breaths help to silence the mind.

The next thing he knew he was staring at Pepper, surrounded by the color blue. It had to be a dream. She smiled at him and reached a hand out. He touched the hand, but before he could grasp it, she changed, red hair becomeing brown, blue eyes changing to brown, with flecks of gold, surrounded by black glasses rims, a charming smile that he didn't remember having before, and her hair loose catching the breeze. Suddenly they were at the park, and he was staring at Elizabeth Vyron.

Tony woke up with a start and stared at his sweat drenched pillow. "Jarvis. Tell me more about Elizabeth Vyron." His voice was curt as he stepped out of bed and moved to his window. Below was the city of Los Angeles. LA, he had bought, built, and created a new home for himself only three years ago, after moving back from NYC, after... the incident. He leaned against the huge window as Jarvis's voice filled the room.

"Sir, Elizabeth Vyron was born Elizabeth Carter, in New Jersey, 37 years ago. She did well in school, but nothing spectacular. She got into an excillent college, I believe it's Embry-Riddle, you gave them an endorsment years ago. Graduated Cum Laude of her class, and went into the local police force soon after. She was picked up by the CIA soon after that, and was sent over seas. She met her husband there, in Iraq, and they were married two years later. There is not much more, a good portion of what she has done is secret. Would you like me to get them for you sir?" Tony could hear the eagerness in his AI's voice. No Jarvis was more like a best friend, that had no body.

"Yes, but send it to my computer."

"Yes sir. To continue, when Sargent Trevor Vyron was killed in action six years ago she did not know she was pregnant, for a month later she got a pregnancy test. The child was a girl. She had already left the CIA and had settled down in New York City to work at a library, until her daughter's birth. She then continued to work in the same library until three years ago, when an old friend died. I believe you know that friend's son." A picture of Harley Keener, the boy who had saved Tony's life about four years ago. Tony frowned as he saw more information pop up. The boy was smart, but he wasn't doing to well in school.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm coming to that sir. It seems that Elizabeth was the godmother of both Harley and his sister Alice, and being that they had no other realitives, she was by default their parent. She moved to Tennessee, but that was only for a month, before they moved to LA, where they are currently living. Mr Keener is in the second best school here, and is doing well, but could be doing better, something about homework. She is working as the owner of a bookstore, and her daughter, and Alice are in the same school as Mr. Keener." As Jarvis finished the listing of Elizabeth, and now Harley's entire life, he sank onto his bed. He was suddenly tired again. He rubbed his hands across his face. It was times like these that he wished he could change everything.

"I want to meet her again. Find her address, times that she goes to work, comes back, same for the kids with school. How old would Harley be now?" He felt guilt that he hadn't even remembered to check up on the boy.

"Fourteen sir, fifteen in a month. Would you like me to let them know you will be dropping in?" Jarvis again sounded hopeful, and it made Tony smile.

"No. Let it be a suprise." Tony smile a little. He wasn't sure why, but he felt excited, more than normal.

"As you wish sir. May I advise that you sleep? You have a long day tomorrow." Tony nodded, and slipped back under the covers, pulling a pillow to him and wrapping his arms around it before falling asleep. Things might be interesting for a while. He had to make up for lost time with Harley.


	3. Three kids and a Single Mom

Tony was woken up with a set of blue eyes, a thick head of hair, and a baby grin that could only be Peter, staring at him. Instead of jerking back like his first reaction, he smiled at Peter. "Good morning Pete. Ready for breakfast?" The boy nodded.

"Can we have blueberry pancakes? PEEEEEEEES?" The little boy's voice was so hopeful. Tony pulled his son against him in a quick hug.

"Of course, Monster." Tony murmured into his son's hair, as the boy grinned.

"PANCAKES! JARVIS PANCAKES!" The boy wiggled out of his father's arms and raced out of the room, his pink pajama shirt a flag in his fist. Tony shook his head at the memory of 'aunty Tasha' tagging along with Tony when he was going to get Peter new pajama's and taunted him into getting them. Peter loved them, saying they were really soft, and fluffy.

Tony stared up at the ceiling now that his son was out of the room. "Sir, I believe your son is trying to turn on the stove." Jarvis's voice sounded amused, and Tony sighed. "Tell him to wait." Tony muttered before getting out of bed, rubbing his chest as he did so. While he was thankful every day to be rid of the shrapnel that had been slowly killing him (and therefor his electromagnet), he missed it sometimes, the knowledge that it had saved him from Loki was enough really. He sighed, and pulled on a button up shirt before heading out the door of his bedroom. He'd be back to dress later.

Tony spent the morning cooking, or at least attempting to. Jarvis had mangaged to teach him to make pancakes a year ago, and while up until a month ago, Peter had been happy to watch, he now wanted his hands in everything, and Tony was constantly feeling overwhelmed. Peter was much to smart, probably like himself, except Tony was trying to be a constant in his son's life, unlike his father, always thinking about Captain America, and (now that he knew), S.H.I.E.L.D., never about his son. Tony mangaged to get six pancakes done for Peter, and get them on the table for him, so that Tony could actually make himself food.

Breakfast was as unaventful as a three year old could make it (there was only once incident of Tony having to glare at his son), and tony manged to get through Bathtime with almost no incidents. He let his son get dressed on his own as he did the same, and came out to find his son in jeans, a red and yellow stripped shirt (that he swore one of the Avenger's had slipped into the pile), and a neon green jacket, pink shoes (they had originally been white, until Peter had gotten markers) on the wrong feet, and a huge grin on his face. Tony sighed, sat the boy down and fixed his shoes before they got out to Tony's most resent car, a fourseater this time so that Peter could have the backseat, and a car seat, at about noon.

Jarvis lead Tony to Elizabeth Vyron's house quite easily, after a few stops, and he was pleased to see that it wasn't a dump. It seemed that the pention that she was getting from her late husband was put to good use (not to mind her job). It was a light blue with dark trim, and surrounded by children's toys. Bikes, Scooters, A basketball hoop, chauk, and a rather interesting set of toy's that were possibly dragons or dinosoars burried in the grass. Tony nodded, and glanced at the seat beside him. Flower's for her, a new laptop for Harley and two new barbies for the girls. He glanced behind him at his son.

"Sir, I believe that is her pulling in now." Tony's eye's snapped to look at the large sedan pulling intothe driveway. In seconds the car doors were opened and out spilled three kids. One was definatly Harley, if older, another what could be his little sister, though she looked to be about ten, and the youngest was Heather. She glanced at his car, and moved up to her mom, who had just got out of the car, and pointed at him. He smiled and waved. Elizabeth waved for the kid's to go inside, thought looked like she had to snap at Harley to get him do go inside. She stalked over.

"And what do you think you are doing here?" She snapped just as his window rolled down. Tony tilted his head to look at her over his glasses.

"Coming to give my son's savior a gift." He smiled as he spoke, reaching over and pulled out the flowers. White lillies. He thought they were pretty. She stared at them and was about to take them when a small cry from the backseat had both of their attentions.

"Pretty Lady! Daddy! Let me out!" The little boy was already unbuckling himself. The little monster already knew how. "Please?" Tony quickly got out of the car and opened the door for his son, who bolted out of the car and latched onto her leg. She looked down suprised.

"Hello Peter. It's nice to see you." She said softly. Peter took a step back then pulled a crumpled something out of his jacket.

"Here, I made it." He held it up for her as he spoke. She took it and unfolded it, Tony completely forgotten as she read the scribbles. Peter could write, but badly.

'Thank you, miss Lizzybeth, pretty lady. Daddy likes you. you should kiss him,

Love Pter!'

The letter had her smiling as she read it and she crouched down. "Thank you Peter that is very kind."

"You should do what it says on the letter! Daddy would like it!" The boy pointed at his father as he spoke.

"What did you write on that letter you monster?" Tony asked as he scooped up his son, still holding the flowers. She saw that and grabbed them. His son leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I said she should kiss you." Tony gave his son a long look, after the boy was done.

"As I said, Monster." He glanced at Elizabeth and gave her a sheepish grin, reaching up to pull off the glasses. "I have gifts for the kids to. I know Harley from... a few years back. I was hoping I could stop by and say hello, and Peter couldn't stay away." Tony hoped she'd take that as a goodapology. He glanced in the car, just as the three kids came spilling back outside.

"Tony!" Tony spun to see Harley racing towards him. he set his son down just in time to get hugged by the bigger boy. "Your really here! That's awesome! I have to show you what i'm working on! It'sso cool! Look Alice, Heather! It's really him!" The excitment coming from Harley was palpable. "Hey there kiddo. Why don't you go ahead, so that I can get these gifts inside for you guys to open. Then I'll see what you've got." The three kids went silent, as they looked at Elizabeth. Tony looked over at him. "Oh, was I sapposed to ask mom first? Sorry 'bout that. Can I hang out with your son?" He asked as Peter looked up at her with askens as well.

"I don't see why not. He's not going to shut up about it until you see what he's working on. Harley this does mean you are getting all of your homework done today." She ordered the last part at the young brunnet, who made a sour face.

"Hey, do you want to get into MIT when your older?" Tony was quick to ask. The boy nodded. "Then grades are important. Come on, help me with the gifts than we'll see what needs to be done." With that he took control of the situation and moved to the other side ofthe car, not even noticing when the youngest Vyron scooted closer to his son, and grabbed his hand, before starting to talk really fast.

Elizabeth had no clue where any of this had come from. Only a day before had she 'saved' Peter Stark, with out realzing it. Of course she knew who Stark was, just she hadn't expected to see him. Not in person,though Harley often spoke of him. She held the flowers and the crumpled letter in both hands, as Tony Stark had Harley, and the two girls help him take in what she assumed was their gifts, with his son following. She found herself following as well, though she was silent as she found a vase and put the flowers in it, and set it on the counter as she watched each of the girls rip into the gifts and squeel. She knew neither of them had a new Barbie in a while, though she hadn't realized they still wanted them, then again, these two came with horses, and they had picked up her love of horses, so it made sence. Harley had gotten overly excited when he'd realized his gift was a new laptop. Good something he could actually use. With in moments she realized that she was alone in the kitchen with Peter Stark, who was looking at her with something close to awe. "Want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich dear?" She askedwith a smile. Peter nodded and she started to make him one as he climbed up to sit at one of the stools at her counter. She glanced at him, but didn't stop him. He smiled when she handed him one, and she set a glass of water next to him as well. He stared at it. "What, did your dad never teach you how to drink out of cup?" She asked. He shook his head. Good thing it was actually plastic. She spent the next ten minutes showing him. By the end of it he was quite proud and very hungry, and enjoyed his food. She let him go to the bathroom and clean up. She moved to the couch after placing his paper plate in the recycling and the cup in the sink. She didn't even notice when she drifted off, exhausted from a long night of dealing with Harley's homework, and worrying about Heather's first sleep over.

It was a few hours later when Tony and Harley walked into the living room where she and Peter were curled up together. Harley raised a finger to his lips. "Mom needs a nap, and the girls are intheir room. She doesn't often get them." He lead Tony into the dining room.

"Is she your real mom?" Tony asked half confused now.

"No, but she's been more like a mom to me in the last two years than my mom ever was. Alice and I call her mom all the time. We kind of want to change our name to Vyron, but she says we should stay Keener's, so we do." Harley explained as Tony nodded. Tony had spent the last few hours seeing all the things that Harley was working on, and then helping him with the hardest of his homework. For a few hours he hadn't had to worry about Peter, but if Tony knew his son he was going to wake up soon. Tony eyed Harley as the boy moved into the kitchen to find snacks. Tony sat down at the table and waited. They had brought the math that Harley had been having trouble with, and Tony was a bit worried. The kid was smart, but he wasn't understanding Triginomitry. But he might just not have a good teacher.

Harley came back with pretzles and two bottles of rootbeer, which made Tony smile, and they got to work. About half an hour in, Peter made a quiet appearence. sitting across from Tony (as Harley sat at the head of the table), and watched the Math. Soon they were joined by the two girls, who soon brought out their homework.

It was night time when Tony realized they were being in the doorway was the half hidden Elizabeth. "Alright kids. It looks like Mommy's finally awake. I think that mean's Peter and myself had better be making our way back home. Heather, if you really do understand Geometry, tell your teacher, you don't want to be held back. You're doing really well kiddo. Alice, keep up the good work. I liked that essay. Harley, we've talked about this. Homework, then inventing. MIT is in your future I just know it." Tony spoke to each of the kids, except his own, who was just staring at everything with wide eyes. He stood up.

"Mom, can Tony come back tomorrow? I have a big test on Monday, and I'd like his help. Please please please?" Harley asked trying to look as adorable as possible. Tony looked at Elizabeth who'd come fully into the room. She sighed, and for a second, Tony saw what could be more exhausting, but also relief.

"I don't see why not. As long as he promises to keep you all inline, I don't see why not. I won't be back until late, but you can come any time. Harley is watching Alice and Heather, so as long as you promise, young man, to only let Mr. Stark and Peter in, I guess he can come back." Tony could tellthat she was trying to talk to the both of them at once. Well. This was going to be an interesting time. He nodded.

"No Worries, Lizzy, we'll all be good boy's and girls, right kids?" He asked picking up Peter. The boy leaned his head against Tony's shoulder, but Tony was waiting for an answer from the other kids. They nodded.

"Yes sir." They responded in unison, and all started to clean up the table before Elizabeth could say anything. She was glaring at him, and he wondered why. "Bye, Mr Stark!" Heather cried suddenly racing around the table and giving him a hug. He put a hand on her back. "Alright Heather. Be a good girl." She nodded and ran off. The other two said their good bye's and Tony nodded at Elizabeth as he passed. He got to the door before he felt her follow. He was buckling his half asleep son in when he heard her voice.

"Mr. Stark. I wanted to thank you for helping the kids with homework. They really do try their best." Tony finished and closed the car door turning to look at her.

"It was no problem. They're all good kids. Unfocused, but good." He smirked as he spoke.

"Well, it's true. But I'd rather if you didn't call me... Lizzy. Mrs. Vyron is just fine, thank you." Ah so she was going to play hard to get. Tony had decided when he saw Peter asleep with her that he was going to become part of the family somehow, even if it was only as Uncle Tony. They needed a father figure very badly, and Tony felt more up to it, at least he did now. Peter needed a mom, and for some reason he felt that Elizabeth Vyron could be that mom. He smiled at her.

"Alright, Mrs. Vyron. I'll be sure to be respectful." He winked before getting into his car, and driving off, leaving her standing there looking slightly confused.

"You should have kissed her. She's a good Mommy." Tony glanced back at his son.

"I agree monster, but there was only one Mommy for me." He watched his son's blue eyes for a moment before turning his attention to the road, and getting them home safe.


	4. Hospital Trip

Tony and Peter arrived at the Vyron's at ten, but Elizabeth was already at work. Harley lead them back into the dining room, where there was already homework being done. The two girls were finishing up what they had left, and Harley had already finished a couple problems from his study guide. Peter set up across the table, with his large pile of books, and about half of his room. The back pack he refused to let Tony carry was dropped on the floor. Earlier, tony had been suprised to find Peter using a normal cup, and not a sippy cup, but when the little boy had explained that Elizabeth had taught him how, Tony had just let him be.

Tony and Harley got to work rather quickly, Tony enjoying the light work of Triginomitry, and trying to figure out how to explain it to a fourteen year old that would rather be inventing. It seemed that Harley was willing to try though, and that was the important part. The two girls asked for help a couple times, but it was Peter who two hours later, reminded them that food was important.

"Well, what do you have?" Tony asked, wondering if he was going to regret this.

"Pizza. Mom said we could heat up the left over pizza. There's at least two boxes left over from Alice's birthday a couple days ago, and plenty of soda." Harley was quick to answer, looking up relieved from his homework. Tony nodded, and waved his hand. Harley and Heather jumped up to get the plates, and Alice was close to follow with the Pizza and Soda. The next half hour was spent using the microwave, pooring soda, and attempting to keep everyone from a food fight, even if Tony wanted to join in.

A phone call stopped the slightly playful group. Harley's phone went off, and he was quick to answer. "Yes sir, this is Harley Keener. Um, Elizabeth Vyron is my parental guardian. She's what?" The panic in Harley's young voice had everyone staring at him.

"Jarvis, patch me in." Tony subvocalized to his friend.

"Patching now Sir." Jarvis intoned as he worked.

"I am sorry Mr. Keener, but Mrs Vyron is in the hospital. She was in a car accident, and you are listed a her closest kin." The man's voice was calm, and abserdly annoying. Tony frowned as he listened.

"Right. Um. Is she ok?" Harley managed to keep his voice mostly calm.

"She is awake, but we believe her leg is broken. Is there some way you can come and visit." Harley looked up at Tony as the man spoke. Tony nodded, and stood up, motioning for everyone to get ready to go.

"Yes. I'm brining my sister's, we'll be there as soon as possible. Good bye." Harley hung up and looked at Tony. How had the boy known he'd gotten Jarvis to patch them in? "Next time just ask me to put it on speaker. Come on girls, get ready to go. We're going to see mom." Harley snarled the first part at Tony, who kept quiet, and just put an arm around the boy, before he went into his room to grab what he needed to leave. With in ten minutes everyone was out the door and pilled into Tony's car. Harley sat beside him as Tony started to drive.

"Jarvis, directions to hospital." Tony ordered.

"Already done sir." The directions appeared on the dash screen and Tony nodded, a slight smile on his lips. It was always nice to have things work well, even in tragedy. "May I advise soothing music for you all?" Tony nodded and Motzart played through the speekers. In the back seat the two girls twittered nerviously, wondering what was going on.

Tony drove carefully, but quickly to the hospital, and before he got the car parked, Harley was out of the car. The two girls managed to wait until the car stopped, but they were quick to follow Harley. Tony's son and himself were all that was left. "Jarvis? Get video of the crash, all prelim reports, and anything else important about Lizzy." He ordered his AI before getting himself and his son out of the car. He carried Peter into the hospital but was stopped by the Nurse.

"I am sorry sir, but only those related to her can go in. Her three children are with her." Tony sighed.

"Can I at least know her condition?" He asked, leaning in and flirting with the woman.

"Sorry sir, policy. Wait out here until the children come out." Tony grumbled as he went to sit down. He put Peter in a chair beside him, and pulled out his phone, starting to fiddle with it. He was already trying to hack the system to get himself and Peter inside.

"Sir? Are you Tony Stark?" A young girl's voice had Tony's attention, and he looked up to see a girl about sixteen smiling at him. She had a cast on her leg, and her parents were beside her.

"Uh yes. I am. And you are?" He asked, looking over his glasses at her.

"Samantha Hains. I just wanted to say that of the Avengers, your my favorite!" Tony could see the glee in her face at the sight of him.

"Well, ah, that's good. What do you want exactly?" He asked continuing to stare at her. She held out a pen, and he stared at it. Damn, it was times like these that he needed Happy or Pepper. He reached out and took the pen, though it took him a second.

"Will you sign my cast? Please?" She looked so happy he couldn't help put actually sign it. He eyed her carefully when he finished.

"If I find out it was sold on Ebay I'm going to be very unhappy. Understand?" She nodded.

"I'd never, Mr. Stark!" With that he was suddenly hugged, then she was gone with her parents, using her wheel chair expertly. Tony turned back to his phone, glancing at Peter who was currently trying to put stickers of pink pony's on a page. Where he got the sticker's Tony wasn't sure, but that wasn't something to worry about. He was almost through the system firewalls, they had good one's here, when another voice, a more official voice, called his name.

"Mr. Stark, you have been asked for in Room 1798."


	5. Babysitter Time

Tony found himself in a rather small room with Elizabeth in a bed, with Harley, Alice and Heather crowded around it. Peter wiggled out of Tony's arms and scampered close. She smiled at him.

"Harley says you brought them here. Thank you." Elizabeth looked exhausted, but something else was bothering her. Tony shrugged.

"It was no biggy." He gave her a partial smile. She responded as Peter was lifted up by Alice to look closer at Elizabeth. "So what happened?"

"I wasn't paying full attention to the road and another car t-boned me. My car is totaled, but luckily the man survived." She said just as the door opened, and in walked a red headed man.

"Ma'am, I am Nicholas Bean. I heard you were hurt worse than me." He held up his arm. It was broken. Tony found himself glaring at the man, who looked at him with confusion. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Bean. I wasn't paying any attention." Elizabeth smiled at the man. "If you'll give me a week or so, I'll be sure to get you my insurance." The man nodded, looking at everyone, stopping at Tony. The red head nodded.

"I'll leave my information with the hospital I'll talk to you in a week." With that he left.

"I don't like him." Tony growled. Elizabeth smiled a little.

"Well that's to be expected." She spoke quickly looking at her kids. "I really hope you can get a babysitter, Harley. I don't think I'll be out of here for a while." She smiled at the boy.

"I can watch them." Tony wasn't sure why he spoke up, but it seemed right. Elizabeth looked worried, but Harley spoke up.

"Please Mom? We'll do all our homework, and any chores Tony gives us, and we'll be really good, right girls?" Harley was pulling the cute teen boy charm. The laughter came from all of them, as the girls nodded.

"As long as your sure you can handle them, Mr. Stark." She gave him a smile which made him feel challenged.

"Oh I'm sure. We'll have cookie batter every night for dinner and everything." The look on Peter's face was priceless.

"Really daddy!?" The little boy looked over joyed. Tony walked over and pulled his child into a hug.

"No. Not really. We've talked about real food, and what your supposed to be eating." The little boy sighed. "But I'm willing to watch them. It's not a problem." He smiled a little. "What do you kids think of letting your mom rest and coming with me to get some pizza?" he'd decided to get the kids calm. He glanced at Elizabeth, and she nodded, with a look that told him she understood better than the kids did.

"You guys should go. I need to sleep, call me tomorrow." She said softly reaching out and grabbing Harley's hand, and squeezing. "I'm fine Harley. Promise." Elizabeth spoke softly, when she looked at him. Tony nodded.

"Alright kiddos. Let's go get food, and then get your stuff so you can stay at my house." All four of the kid's faces were excited. Tony watched as each of them gave Elizabeth a kiss, before following him out to his car. He got them to a pizza joint, where the people stared at him, but he refused to not pay, though he was sure that the kids were overly happy to be getting pizza, including his next few hours were entertaining for Ton, as the kids raced around Elizabeth's house, grabbing bags, clothing, homework, and everything else they thought they would need. The car was overfilled when he finally got them in the car. From there it was simple to get home. Jarvis didn't expect them, but they were happy to converge on the living room. Tony did have extra bedrooms, in-case the mansion had to become headquarters for the Avengers. He got Harley in his own room, and the two girls were willing to share a room.

"Alright boys and girls. Homework now and then we'll see about the pool, and other fun games later." Tony ordered as the kids stared to get rowdy. "Homework. I mean it." Even Peter went to grab his homework. The kids were careful to not talk about Elizabeth, while Tony went into his home office and got Jarvis on the job with figuring things out about Mr. Bean, and the entire situation around Elizabeth.


End file.
